Our College Years
by mary-023
Summary: College Time! H,N,B,L,P and J are now going to college. There is the girls dorm and the boys dorm. They are next to each other... everything could happen! Go read what is going to happen during their college years! Reviews plz.
1. Chapter 1

**Our College Years**

Chapter 1 : Here we come!

**A/N: **Hey! Yeah, it's me again! I really don't know what kind of story you like so I try everything! I've got another idea and I would like to know what you think about it! Like you know, I love the couples: Naley, Brucas and Jeyton. My story is going to be about these three couples. Jake doesn't have Jenny, that's all you need to know.

I own anything!

Chapter 1: Here we come!

Two months and a half ago, Haley James, Nathan Scott, Brooke Davis, Lucas Scott, Peyton Sawyer and Jake Jigialski graduated from Tree Hill High. Now, the summer is over and the six friends have to go to college. No one is scared because they attended to the same school. They know that they would have friends with them and they are going to have a lot of fun during their college years. Today is the day of the removal in their new house. Okay, maybe not a house. It's more like a dorm but, anyway! Haley is sitting on the couch in the living room of the apartment she shares with Brooke.

"God Brooke! Hurry up; everybody is going to be here in like 2 minutes!" Haley cries from the living room. Like always, Haley was ready but not Brooke!

"Calm down Tutor-Girl, I'm finishing my make-up. You know, you should do that too! You always finish everything before, it's not fair!" Brooke cries from the bathroom.

"I completely understand why I finish everything before you! Do see how many suitcase you take? Geez, we are going to come here each month to visit our family! You don't need 4 suitcases of clothes and 3 suitcases of other things!" Haley says. "We don't even know if we are going have enough places in the car for all your suitcases." Haley was almost laughing at Brooke's situation.

"Hey! We have 3 cars! I'm with Lucas and I know that he don't have a lot of suitcases so we are going to be able to take all my suitcases and my bag!" Brooke says as she emerges from the bathroom.

"And you have a bag? You're kidding me Tigger!" Haley was almost discouraged.

"Hey, you have to learn that wherever you go, you need everything! Imagine if you go on a date with your Nathan, what are you going to wear? You need to bring all the dresses you have!" Brooke says, and she knew what the reaction of Haley was going to be.

"What are you talking about Brooke? I'm not going out with Nathan! We are friends Brooke, just friend! A girl can be friend with a boy you know! And he is not MY Nathan." Haley answered exactly what Brooke thought she would answers.

"Ahh, Hales. First, a girl can't be friend with a boy like Nathan without thinking about his abs or is perfect body. Second, do not tell me that you don't have any feeling for him. Third, if you're not going out with Nathan right now, it's going to happen sooner or later. Finally, he is your Nathan because you're always together." Brooke says. Then, she takes the time to think and says "You even sleep with him!"

"WHAT? What are you talking about Brooke Davis?" Haley cries, even if Brooke was sitting next to her on the couch.

Brooke grin "You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

Haley stares at Brooke "Sorry, I don't."

"Now you're lying to me? Come on Tutor-girl, do you remember the night I was here with Lucas and you said you were going to see Nathan because you didn't want to assist to our make-out session?" Brooke had a big smile on her face. "And I perfectly remember that you didn't come back that night! What did you do huh?"

Haley started to laugh "Brooke, we didn't have sex! It's not because we slept in the same bad one night that means that we have sex!"

"You tell me that you sleep in the Nathan's bed, with Nathan here and you didn't do anything? You're kidding!" Brooke was speechless "I can't pass one night with Lucas without having…"

"Okay! It's okay, don't say anything else please, you know I'm a visual and I don't like the picture of you and Lucas in a bed and doing things…Ewww. Gross!" Haley raises her hand.

"I know that one day, you're going to come and tell me that you've slept with Nathan…" Brooke started but didn't have time to finish because Haley's hand was on Brooke mouth. That's when she heard Nathan speaks.

"So Haley is going to have sex with me Brooke?" Brooke stares at Haley. She was blushing so hard! Brooke started to laugh.

"That's what I think…maybe you should ask to Haley" Brooke says and she heard Haley whispered something.

"What are you doing here Nathan? We didn't answer to the door. You the thing called knocking before enter…" It was clear that Haley was trying to change the subject.

"It's okay Haley, Brooke was probably making a joke about that, don't be mad at her. And I did knock but no one answered. Anyway, come on girls we need to pack the cars with your bags… shit! Is that yours bags?" Nathan says when he sees all the suitcases.

"Nope, those are Brooke's… mines are in the bedroom." Haley says as she get up and starts to walk in direction of the bedroom.

"You know Haley; I really love you for not being like Brooke. All I can say is: Poor Lucas!" Nathan and Haley started to laugh and then Haley takes Nathan's hand and headed him to the bedroom.

"Yeah, sure! Very funny. Just remember what I told you Haley James!" Brooke cries from the living room.

"Hey pretty girl. Come here, I need to kiss you right now." Lucas says with a grin.

"Hey boyfriend! That's funny because me too I really need to kiss you." Brooke says ad she walk in Lucas's direction. She stood up to him and draped her arms over his shoulders. Lucas lean down and kiss her as hard as he could. She responds and let his tongue explore her mouth but then…

"Woahh, come on big brother. You should know that public demonstrations are not very appreciated by me." Nathan says with the arms full of Haley's suitcases.

"But me neither!" Haley says as she stood beside Nathan.

"You two always have a timing to break the moment!" Lucas says. He was joking but he really means what he says.

"Yeah right, and you two don't find the right places to do that!" Nathan starts to laugh at Haley comments.

"Come on Hales. We are going to let Lucas take care of all Brooke's suitcases." Haley smile and open the front door to Nathan.

"Good luck Luke!" Haley says. And then she followed Nathan.

"God, is that all your suitcases Brooke?" Lucas asks as he sees the suitcases in the corner of the room.

"Yeah! And I know that you love me so you're going to take everything. I'm going to help you but you're not going to ask me to let one suitcase here, huh?" Brooke makes here puppy eyes.

"No I'm not going to ask you that…just in one condition."

"What is it?" Brooke asks but knew exactly what Lucas had in his mind.

"Kiss me." Brooke smiles

"Of course Broody!" Brooke jumps into Lucas's arms and kiss him. After 3 minutes they decide to breathe.

"Thanks, now we have to put this in the car." Lucas says as he stares at the suitcases.

"Yep." Brooke adds.

-15 minutes later-

"Okay guys! Everything is ready. We just have to go." Peyton says as she sits in Jakes car.

"Se you at school" Jake says and he started the car.

"I'm following you Jake!" Lucas says and then they started to pulled away of the driveway.

And then you can see Brooke put her head out of the window of Lucas's car and cries "College years here we come! woooo!"

"It seems like Brooke is enjoying the moment." Nathan says as Haley and he entered in Nathan's car.

"Yeah, here we come…" Haley says and Nathan starts the car.

-End of chapter 1- TBC …..

Hey! That's the end of the chapter one! I hope you liked this! I need more reviews this time because with my other stories I don't have a lot of reviews. I don't know if it's because you don't like my ideas but I do my best. Review please and let me know what you think!

Much luv

mary


	2. Welcome!

**Our College Years**

Chapter 2: Welcome!

**A/N: **Oh my god! I've never had 12 reviews just for one chapter! I thank you very much! So, for you, this is the second chapter. I've tried to update it as soon as possible! Like you know, I love the couples: Naley, Brucas and Jeyton. My story is going to be about these three couples. Jake doesn't have Jenny, that's all you need to know.

Just a little note; the love stories are going to start probably in the next chapter that I'm trying to write as fast as I can.

Special thanks for all the reviewers!

I own anything!

I do my best, and I try really hard to not do mistakes but I'm sure there are mistakes that I didn't see. I'm sorry for that.

**Chapter 2: Welcome! **

"BROOKE DAVIS, COME HERE RIGHT NOW!" Haley cries from the other side of the dorm.

"Relax Tutor-girl. What did I do this time?" Brooke asked when she reached Haley.

"What did you do? You took the entire closet just to put YOUR clothes. Brooke we are supposed to have enough space to put Peyton's clothes and mines too! There are Peyton's and there are YOUR clothes but where am I supposed to put mine's? " Haley said and it seemed obvious that Haley was almost angry about that.

"Oh…, please Haley could you just take the little empty square there and put your clothes in it? I know you don't have a lot of clothes…please." Brooke pleaded but perfectly knew that Haley was going to give up soon.

"Oh, whatever Brooke, I don't know what I'm going to do to you but I swear…" Haley stops and tries to find something to say "Never mind, I'm going to put the most important there and ask to Nathan if he has an empty space where I could put MY clothes!" Haley says as she walks away.

"Ohhhh, Nathan. Why Nathan and not Lucas? Or even Jake?" Brooke started to tease Haley.

"I swear Brooke Davis, if you talk about me and Nathan again, I throw all your clothes away and I put mines in this closet, is it clear?" Haley asked.

"Okay, okay. I shut up. But come on, chill Hales, I think the college thing stresses you." Brooke says as she walks away.

"I'm not going to chill until I have a closet!" Haley says louder and opens the 'magic door'.

(Wondering what I mean by special door huh? Let me explain myself…) There is the thing: the six friends asked a dorm next to each other. It finished; Brooke, Haley and Peyton in a beautiful dorm with 3 beds, a big bathroom and a very little kitchen to make some food and the three boys, Jake, Nathan and Lucas in a big dorm with 4 beds a big bathroom, a little kitchen and 3 closets. For the 'magic door' as they called it, it's a door between the two dorms. If you are in the girl's dorm, you open the door and at the other side of the door, it's the boy's dorm. It's easier for them to talk or ask something without having to go in the hall and walk to the boy's dorm door… (Did you understand? Lol …I know it's not really clear …) Anyway, Haley opens the door and get into Boy's dorm. She notices that the room was empty.

"Hey, is there someone here?" Haley asked as she checked the entire dorm. When she reached the beds she heard Nathan…

"Well…Miss Haley James…" Nathan says with a grin…

"OH MY GOD, NATHAN! YOU HAVE TO STOP TO SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" Haley says as she suddenly turned to see Nathan's face. She had her hand on her heart.

"You know that I really like you when you're scared…" Nathan smirked.

"And why's that?" Haley asked

"Because usually you always finish in my arms or you decide to stay with me during the night." Nathan says

"Oh, so you always have those ideas in your mind? You really are a BOY!" Haley responds and says 'boy' louder.

"Yeah I'm a boy and you like the boy, even if you never had a boyfriend before." Nathan comes near to Haley.

"Hey, I don't plan to have a boyfriend because boys are all the same. They ask you out, they sleep with you and then they are gone!" Haley says and Nathan noticed the kind of sadness on Haley's face.

"I'm really sad that you think that about boys. We are not all like that. I'm not like that and you know it. You should learn to trust the boys." Nathan says

"I trust you, and I think you're a boy." Haley answered

Since they are kids, Haley had always talked to Nathan about her favourite love stories. He knows how much she wants to have kids and be married to a man that could take care of here. She always dreamed about the prince charming but at the age of 14, Nathan has seen her dreams go away. She started to learn how the majority of the boys were and she started to be scare of being hurt by one of them. Since that, she tries to hide her fear but Nathan sees it. And when she was young, she planned her perfect first kiss, and she told everything to Nathan again. But she never had been kissed by a boy. It's like if she is afraid of all the boys beside Nathan, Lucas and Jake. She never goes to the parties; she never wants to play any games that imply kisses. When Brooke and Lucas or Jake and Peyton kiss Nathan has to take her away because he knows that she dreams about a relationship like that but she is sure that she is never going to have it. And what makes Nathan even more protective, is that she thinks that she is not pretty enough to deserve to have a prince charming. If only she knew what Nathan thinks about her…? What are his true feelings?

"Anyway, why are you here? You wanted to see my great body?" Nathan smiles

"Ha, ha. Really funny Scott. Where are Lucas and Jake?" Haley asks.

"Oh, they wanted to visit the gymnasium…I've already seen it so." Nathan says

"Oh, okay. Um, I was wondering if you have an empty closet. Because Brooke takes the entire closet with Peyton and I don't have any space for me and I…" Haley couldn't finish her sentence.

"I don't have an entire closet for you but mine is almost empty. You know…I'm a boy." Nathan says

"Yeah, I already know that. But would you mind if you share your closet with me …" Haley asks…but since she is really shy she starts to blush.

"Not problem! And don't be shy with me." Nathan smiles and gives a big hug to Haley. If only Haley knew what Nathan was thinking during this moment? How pretty she is with her big brown eyes and her blond hair. He loves her more than anything but he is not able to tell this to anybody.

Suddenly, the 'magic door' opens and Brooke appears in the doorway.

"Haley James you need to come back I…" When Brooke realise what was happening in front of her she totally stops. "I'm sorry, you don't need to come back at all, have fun." Brooke says and she smiles. Nathan and Haley pulled away as soon as they heard Brooke says that.

"Do not think something like that Brooke Davis! We are not together; I told you that we are friends. Gosh, a boy and a girl can be friends!" Haley says.

"And I've answered you that it was impossible to be friend with a popular boy." Brooke knew she was annoying Haley but it was for the best.

Haley sighed "I was just asking a closet to Nathan."

Brooke smiles even more "So you're planning on being here all the time!"

Haley rolls her eyes "Geez, Booke! You are worse than Peyton is about that subject."

"Which subject? I'm confused now…" Nathan says

"You really don't need to know. Anyway, I'm going to take my suitcases and I'm coming back." Haley says as she walks in the girl's room.

"She is going to tell you I'm sure! Anyway, I think this year is going to be amazing! Welcome to college!" Brooke walks in the girl's room.

**-End of the chapter 2… TBC-**

Okay, I know my end sucks, but I wanted to update. I promise you to update for the chapter 3 as soon as possible and I'm going to try to do better than that one! I hope you this chapter was enough to make you wait until the next one! Reviews please!

Who loves Naley? Try to answer in your review please, because I need to know!

Much luv

-mary-


	3. You are handsome

**Our College Years**

Chapter 3: You are handsome

**A/N: **Wow! Thank you so much for the reviews! It means a lot to me! Thanks again! So, this is the chapter 3 and I hope you're going to like it! Like you know, I love the couples: Naley, Brucas and Jeyton. My story is going to be about these three couples. Jake doesn't have Jenny, that's all you need to know. Just remember that Haley is not very open with the public demonstration of affection…if you know what I mean. Sorry for all the mistakes I do in my story!

I own anything!

Oh! Thanks Shelby for the little idea for this chapter!

This is not going to be a very long chapter … I'll do my best to update the next one as soon as possible but I have a lot of work for school…

**Chapter 3: You are handsome**

It's been 2 weeks since Lucas, Haley, Nathan, Brooke, Peyton and Jake have started classes. Everything was fine. Brooke and Lucas were kissing on the couch in the girl's dorm, like usual. Peyton and Jake were on Peyton's bed and they were talking about things that Haley didn't want to know about. And Nathan… had disappeared 2 hours ago. Haley wanted to find something interesting to do but nothing comes into her mind…

"Could you find something else to do? It's kind of disgust me… not that I don't love you guys but… you know, your public affection is not appreciated." Haley says and tries to have some attention but it seems like no one was listening.

"Uhhh, fine! I'm going to find something else to do. If you need me, I'm in the boy's dorm. Okay… You know, it's really weird to talk with myself! Hello?" Haley got up and starts to walk away.

"Where are you going Haley?" Peyton asks.

"Wow! You didn't forget I was still here! I'm going to find something else to do because watching those lover birds kisses every part of their body disgusts me!" Haley opens the 'magic door' and enters in the boy's dorm.

"Hey Nate, are you here?" Haley asks and looks everywhere in the room to find him. "Okay, you're not here. Great." Haley goes on Nathan's bed. She was staring at the ceiling when she heard the door opens. She got up as fast as she could when she realise who it was.

"We started college 2 weeks ago and I already have pretty girls waiting for me on my bed." Nathan says and smirked at Haley. Then he decides to sit at the edge of his bed, beside Haley. When he sits down, Haley hits him very hard on the right arm.

"You're stupid Nathan Scott. Do you know that?" Haley says but she had a little smile in the corner of her lips. She wasn't able to not smile when Nathan was with her. She didn't have to ask why to herself twice. The answer was simple: she was simply in love with that guy. The thing is that she never told that to anybody… Even Brooke didn't know about it! Okay, Brooke thinks that Haley is in love with Nathan since they have 10 years old but Haley never really cared. Now, it was clear to her but she was sure that Nathan doesn't feel the same way.

"Me? Stupid? I'm sure you dream about me every night! Did you really look at me? You can't say that I'm not handsome!" Nathan says with his smile, the smile that every girls fall in love with. "You want to see?" Nathan asks.

"What do you want to show me? You're not the hottest guy you know?" Haley says and tries to look serious even all she wanted to do was laugh at Nathan.

"I'm going to show you my perfect body. You really don't think that I'm handsome?" Nathan got up and takes off his t-shirt. "I had to change my clothes anyway. You can look and tell me that I'm not that bad, am I?"

When Nathan took off his t-shirt Haley couldn't think anymore. Her eyes were just on Nathan's perfect body… and his abs. Why was he doing that to her, Haley James, the girl who usually don't have time for boys and for love. She couldn't take it anymore, she needed to stop staring at him like that … She just closes her eyes.

"Umm… sure…umm yeah. I mean …just a… little." Haley blushes and starts to play with her hair and ties to hide her face. When she stares again at Nathan, she sees that he was staring at her too. "What?"

"You don't want to say it huh?" Nathan says with a smirk.

"Say what?" Haley asks

"Say that I'm the hottest guy you've ever seen and that you love to look at my perfect body." Nathan says and touches his abs.

"No I'm not going to say something that is not true!" Haley says and tries to be serious.

"Okay…" Nathan sits on the bed again and starts to tickle Haley. Haley tries to escape herself from his grasp but Nathan was now on top of her. She was laying in the bed under Nathan's weight; she was laughing and couldn't breathe anymore.

"AHH! Nathan … stop … ahh… stop … please" Haley pleaded him between some laugh.

"Just say it!" Nathan says and he stops to tickle her.

"NEVER!" Haley says and starts to laugh again because Nathan had started to tickle her again.

"Okay okay. Nathan Scott… ahah …is the hottest guy I've ever seen. Ahh Nathan stops!" Haley says between laugh. You know, it's very hard to talk when you laugh.

"You've not finished the sentence!" Nathan says but didn't stop to tickle her.

"AND I LOVE TO LOOK AT HIS PERFECT BODY!" Haley says as fast as she could.

"Great, thanks Hales!" Nathan stops to tickle her and smirks. They were in the bed together and Nathan was on top of Haley, with no t-shirt on. Haley stares at Nathan right in the eyes: these wonderful blue eyes. Nathan starts to lean down. At this moment Haley was sure that he was going to kiss her but she didn't make any move: she just stares at him.

Just to break the moment Brooke opens the 'magic door' but didn't see Haley and Nathan.

"Haley I really need to talk to you … you …ohhhhh" Then Brooke sees them. "Were you kissing?"

"Urgg Brooke. Could you stops to think that for one second in you life!" An angry Nathan says as he gets up and opens his closet to pick a t-shirt.

"Nathan is right, Brooke. We were having fun: like friends do!" Haley says and get up. "What did you want by the way?"

"I just need to ask you something, alone." Brooke says and returns in the girl's dorm.

"I'm just going to see what Brooke wants and I'm coming back ok?" Haley says to Nathan.

"Yeah okay. I'll just wait." Nathan answers. When Haley was in the girl's dorm and the 'magic door' was closes Nathan adds "Always here to break a good moment."

**20 minutes later –**

Haley quietly opens the 'magic door'. She heard that Nathan was talking with somebody. She just stood near from the door and wait.

"Yeah sure…okay… I'm going to pick you at 7. Yeah… okay… yeah I think it's a date…yeah…okay, see you tomorrow…Bye Kelly." Nathan says before hung up the phone.

Haley didn't know what to say. The tears were rolling down on her cheeks. She didn't know why she was acting like that: she should have known that it was going to happen. Nathan is a nice and hot guy. She starts to panic when she heard Nathan comes. She quickly turn herself to face the door. She didn't want him to see her like that.

"Hey, Hales. Are you okay?" Nathan asks and put his strong hand on her waist.

"I think I need to take a nap. I'm really tired." Haley quickly answers.

"Oh okay…." It was easy to Haley to know that Nathan was disappointed. But right now she didn't care.

"Okay, bye." Haley opens the door and closes it as fast as she could. When she hear Nathan walks away she whispered "I love you Nathan Scott"

**End of chapter 3 – TBC ….**

Thanks again for all the reviews; they mean a lot to me! I hope you liked this chapter! Review please! More reviews I have, faster I update!

Much luv

-mary-


	4. The genius Plan of Three Girls

**Our College Years**

Chapter 4: The Genius Plan Of Three Girls…Soon To Be In Trouble

**A/N: **Hey! I have 31 reviews so far and it's because of you! That's why I need to thank you for that! I love reviews! Like you know, I love the couples: Naley, Brucas and Jeyton. My story is going to be about these three couples. Jake doesn't have Jenny, that's all you need to know. Just remember that Haley is not very open with the public demonstration of affection (PDA)…if you know what I mean. Sorry for all the mistakes I do in my story. I'm trying to do my best to correct them but it's hard since the English is not my first language!

I own anything! I would be great to own something though! lol

This is not going to be a very long chapter … I'll do my best to update the next one as soon as possible but I have a lot of work for school…

**And just a little note:** If you like Naley as much as I like them, I think you should probably read the stories of Naley is L-O-V-E, that I really like and the stories of SoSo-23, but for SoSo-23 some of her stories are in French…so, if you speak French you should take a look. Now it's my turn, go read this chapter and let me know what you think about it! If you have any suggestion, just write them in the review! I'll try to do my best to put it in my story!

It's not going to be a chapter with a lot of drama. The drama will come soon I swear, probably in the next one! You could surprise! And the next chapter is coming soon… maybe tomorrow, who knows?

**Chapter 4: The Genius Plan Of Three Girls…Soon To Be In Trouble**

_**-The next morning- **_

"Tutor-girl, wake up!" Brooke was trying to wake Haley up since 20 minutes. "TUTOR-GIRL! I SAID WAKE UP!"

"GEEZ! SHUT UP BROOKE!" Haley says "MY EARS. YOU WANNA KILL ME OR WHAT?"

"It's about time! I was trying to wake you up and you didn't react." Brooke says and sits on Haley's bed.

"I know that. I was awake for your information, I wanted you to leave me alone so I didn't react and I tried to look asleep, but you cried in my ear and I didn't really appreciate that." Haley confesses.

"You are telling me that you were awake all this time? Do you know that O lost 20 minutes of my precious time to wake you up?" Brooke wasn't really mad at Haley, but you know how Brooke is, her time in the bathroom is precious, very precious. "By the way, why did you want to be alone? It's like I'm boring or something like that huh?" Brooke always had been the kind of girl who asks too much questions.

"No, Brooke, you are not boring or something like that. I'm just not in a good mood right now, so could you just go in the boy's dorm and kiss Lucas or something like that. All I'm asking is to be alone for a little while." Haley was pleading Brooke to let her alone and she was hoping that Brooke wouldn't ask questions. But you know, this is Brooke Davis that we are talking about, and she wasn't going to leave Haley like that.

"I don't wanna disturb you but, will you tell me what's wrong with you? Since you come back in the dorm yesterday you weren't my happy, excited and sweet Haley anymore. You haven't talk to me or Peyton since that. I mean I care about you because you are one of my best friends, with Peyton, and I'm wondering what's going on with you." Brooke asks. Sometimes, Brooke can be annoying, but she is a true friend.

"Brooke, nothing is going on with me I swear." Haley lied. She hated to lie to her friend but she wasn't going to tell her what was really going on.

"I'm not stupid Haley. I will find out soon." Brooke says with a smile. Brooke always finds out about everything, but this time is going to be different, at least, that's what Haley was hoping for. Brooke got up of Haley's bed and starts to walk away. Then, for no reason she stops and turn around.

Haley was watching her with a worried look. "What do you want Brooke?"

"I know what's going on!" Brooke proudly says. "It's as simple as that!"

"No you don't know Brooke." Haley replies

"So, if I say that you are mad because Nathan has a date tonight with a girl who is probably really hot because I know Nathan, you would be able to stare at me right in the eyes and tell me that is not true? Didn't he have a date yesterday?" Brooke says with a smile. She knows Haley very well, and she also knows that Haley is not able to lie. So, if that's really what is bothering her, she is going to know it easily.

"Yeah he was supposed to have a date yesterday… that's what I overheard when he was talking with a girl on the phone. But, I overheard that it was cancelled yesterday. Now, the date is tonight." Haley whispered.

But Brooke heard that. She doesn't pay attention to that comment though.

"Look, Brooke, it's not like I care about how many dates Nathan has okay?" Haley says and turns her head to face the wall next to her bed.

"Haley James! Look at me. I'm sure it's something about Nathan. " Brooke says and walks to Haley's bed and sits down on it.

"No, it's not" Haley lied.

"Then why do you know everything about his dates… and why he didn't have one yesterday like he was supposed to?" Brooke asks.

"Coincidence" Haley says.

"Not sure about that!" Brooke adds

"I'm not going to tell you what you want to know." Haley says. Brooke could be really annoying sometimes.

"Look, I don't want to push you to tell me everything because I already know that you love Nathan. The point is, I want to know if I could do something to help you." Brooke says and starts to play with Haley's hair.

"You can't do anything Brooke. And I love Nathan because he is my best friend that's all." Haley protests.

"You too are so stupid sometimes! I mean this is ridiculous! Did you ever see the way you look at him or the way he looks at you? God, Haley! Only two people in love could stare like that!" Brooke says, and hell she was right!

"I don't know what you are talking about Brooke." Haley says and tried to act like she really didn't know what Brooke was talking about.

"Okay, Haley, I'm your friend, I can be stupid sometimes, but you can trust be. I sick of it, you are lying to yourself you know." Brooke says. "I wanna know everything! You never had a boyfriend, so the love stories that best friends are supposed to share are not really interesting you know? I'm always talking about Lucas and I, but now, I want you to talk about you and Nathan. And don't you dare to deny any feelings about Nathan Scott. Understood?"

"Understood." Haley mumbles.

"Good. Now first question: What is bothering you?" Brooke asks as Haley turn around in her bed to finish on her back. Brooke lay next to her and they were staring at the ceiling who seemed to be very interesting for Haley at this moment.

"Do I need to answer? Because, you know I'm not the kind of gir―" Haley couldn't finish her sentence.

"We are best friends right? And in the best friend's guide, it says that best friends are supposed to share EVERYTHING." Brooke says.

Haley turns her head to look at Brooke "Since when we have a best friend's guide?"

"Since…2 seconds? I needed to find an excuse to make you tell me everything." Brooke says but realise that her excuse was kind of… stupid.

"I'm going to answer to your questions but that's only because I really like you. And if you repeat that to someone else than Peyton, I'll have to kill you. I'm not kidding." Haley says with a serious look on her face.

"Ok, understood! So, I'm asking for the third time: What is bothering you?" Brooke asks

"Nathan's date." Haley whispered. Unfortunately for her, Brooke has good ears.

"Oh! So, I was right!" Brooke says and smiles. "I knew you had something for him."

"Don't tease me about that okay? It's not my fault. I didn't have the choice okay? It's not something we choose you know?" Haley was trying to defend herself and Brooke laughs, she couldn't help it. It was so funny to see Haley so shy about that.

"Hey, Hales, I know that. I don't blame you for being in love with Nathan you know? Now, since his date is bothering you, we need to do something about that." Brooke says with a smirk.

"It's clear that you have an idea." Haley says

"Oh! It's a good one by the way. I don't think Nathan is going to date that girl again!" Brooke says and laughs.

"Okay, I'm not sure about that Brooke. I think it's really mean to ruin Nathan's date if that's what you are thinking about. I mean…―"

"Haley James, you just told me that you love Nathan more than just like a friend. Now, I want to help you. No wait, we need Peyton too. We are going to ruin his date." Brooke sees the look on Haley's face. "Okay, just for you we are going to wait until we meet her. I mean if she is really nice, we are going to be okay with her, but if it's a bitch, we are going to do my genius plan!"

"Brooke…" Haley tried to protest

"Don't you dare to say something else! We are going to see her before the date, and then, we will know if we are going to have to do my plan! Haley it could be worst! I mean, we will just interrupt their date at different moments. That's all. Plus, we are going to have a lot of fun! Three beautiful girls and a genius plan." Brooke cheers

"If Nathan finds out one day, I put everything on your back and I run. Is it clear?" Haley says

"Now, we need Peyton." Brooke says and takes the phone.

"What did I just get myself into?" Haley mumbles.

"I heard that!" Brooke says from the little living room of their dorm.

**-On the pone with Brooke and Peyton-**

"Hey P. Sawyer…Yeah I'm fine…Umm… yeah, I need a favour, I need you to come her… to the dorm duh!...yeah right now would be great… yeah, Haley finally admit it!...yeah okay, see ya!" Brooke hung up the phone and walks to Haley's bed.

**- 15 minutes later -**

The front door of the girl's dorm opens.

"Anybody here?" Peyton cries.

"Yeah P.Sawyer. On Haley's bed!" Brooke cries from the place where the beds were.

"So, why did you need me?" Peyton asks when she reaches Haley's bed and sits on it.

"My genius plan! We are going to ruin Nathan's date!" Brooke happily says.

"Wait, Nathan's date? I didn't even know that Nathan had a date!" Peyton says.

"That's not the point Peyt. The date is tonight so, we need to talk about what we are going to do!" Brooke replies

Peyton looks at Haley.

"Peyt, don't even think I put that in Brooke's head. I was not into it at first." Haley tried to defend herself.

"I'm sure about that Hales. That's totally the kind of Brooke's ideas. So, what are we going to do dear Brooke?" Peyton asks.

"Okay, so there it is…

**- End of chapter 4  TBC …**

**A/N: **I know, it's not the greatest chapter I ever wrote but, I promise that my next chapter is going to bring a lot of drama! I hope you liked this chapter though. Even if it was not the best one, I would be very happy to have reviews! If you are confused or have ideas, let me know about that! Thanks for reading my fic!

Much luv

-mary-


	5. Just the beginning

**Our College Years**

Chapter 5: Just the beginning

**A/N: **OMG! Thanks for all the reviews ! I know it's been a long time since my last update and I'm truly sorry about that. I hope you will enjoy my new chapter! Keep sending reviews! I love them!

I own anything! I would be great to own something though! lol

**And just a little note:** If you like Naley as much as I like them, I think you should probably read the stories of Naley is L-O-V-E, they are simply amazing! Now it's my turn, go read this chapter and let me know what you think about it! If you have any suggestion, just write them in the review! I'll try to do my best to put it in my story!

I would like to excuse myself for all the mistakes in my story. English isn't my first language and it's kinda difficult for me to do a long long description of every thing and every place in the story …Anyway, it's time read now! Lol

**Chapter 5: Just the beginning**

**_- 15 minutes before Nathan's date -_**

"Can you remember me again: why do we have to do this? Nathan is our friend you know?" Peyton asked to Brooke. She didn't agree with the plan but she knew that she had no choice.

Haley wasn't in the room with them so Brooke was going to give the real raison to Peyton. "Do you remember how much, when we were young, we wanted to see Nathan and Haley together? How much we wanted to be a maid of honour for their wedding?"

"Yeah I remember" Peyton laughed at the thought of this time.

"Well, I still want that! I know it may sounds weird but they are so cute and so much in love! They are just too blind to see it: or they won't admit the truth to themselves. Anyway, if we let Nathan have dates all the time it's not going to help. We need to do something." Brooke sadly says. Just the thought of Nathan being with another girl than Haley made her sick. Yeah, she was proud of her plan and she was sure it was going to work, but she was scared in another way.

"Okay, I'm on your side for this one because I still want that too. But why does Haley have a role in the plan too?" Peyton asked

"Simple: If we don't give her something to do, it wouldn't be subtle. She would know the real reason… or at least, she would suspect something. Anyway, just remember what you have to say and do. I'm sure it's going to work." Brooke was maybe too confident,

"Yeah, but if it doesn't work? What are we going to do?" Peyton replied

"We will find something else." Brooke answered.

"Fine." Peyton finally gave in.

"Good! Thanks P.Sawyer!" Brooke said and started to jump everywhere.

Haley was back and just opened the door. "What are you doing Brooke?"

Brooke simply gave her a smile "I'm jumping everywhere!"

"I've noticed that, thanks Brooke. I meant why are you jumping everywhere like that?" Haley replied

"BECAUSE WE ARE GOING RUIN NATHAN'S DATE! Isn't it fantabulous?" Brooke answered.

"Umm, fantabu… what?" Haley asked with a confused look on her face

"Fantabulous duh! Come on, everybody knows that! Fantabulous… a mix of fantastic and fabulous." Brooke said with a 'duh' face.

"Yeah, right. Anyway, Nathan's 'girlfriend' is going to be there in 2 minutes. We should go away like we talked about and Haley, you stay here to meet her. Then you call us and tell us what you think about her." Peyton said "Brooke, when they are walking out of the dorm you follow them. We need to know where they are going."

"Understood." Haley replied

"Yep! Here we go." Brooke said and hides herself in the bathroom.

Peyton smiled to Haley, walking out of the dorm. Haley sat on the couch for what seemed like a second, and quickly got up when she heard a knock

"Excuse me, anybody here?" Someone with a little annoying voice said.

"_Just hearing her voice make me sick." _Haley thought and signed. "Yeah, who is it?" Haley asked as she opened the door of her dorm.

"Hi! My name is Kelly." The, not really natural blonde, girl answered

"Oh, so you are Nathan's date huh?" Haley asked her voice part jealous, and angry at the same time

"Yeah, that's me. Where is Nathan?" Kelly innocently asked.

"Wrong dorm missy" Haley mumbled

"Excuse me?" Kelly replied

"Never mind, I'm going to find him. Stay here." Haley said and walk toward the 'magic door' to reach Nathan's dorm. When she closed the door behind her she walked into the dorm.

"NATHAN SCOTT! YOUR DATE IS WAITING IN FRONT OF MY DAMN DOOR! BRING YOU ASS HERE RIGHT NOW!" Haley yelled

"Whoaa! Calm down Hales. What's wrong?" Nathan walked outside of the bathroom in pants but no T-shirt.

"_Don't stare Haley. Do not do that… oh look at the bed. More attractive huh? Not really. Okay bad idea… he is coming oh.Why does he have to look like that …. Whoa. Damn it Haley, don't stare." _

"Are you okay Hales?" Nathan asked and put some of her hair behind her ear.

"Ummm, I'm not in a good mood today." Haley answered and pulled herself away.

"Okay… What's wrong Hales?" Nathan gently asked to Haley.

"Nothing, Nathan. Everything is great." Haley answered and quickly looked away.

"Yeah, right. I know you Haley. I know every single part of you and –"

"Whoaa, not every single part." Haley replied.

"Oh… yeah I know every single part you Haley James." Nathan added. "You don't remember huh?" Nathan grinned.

"OH NO! NATHAN SCOTT! YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO REMEMBER THIS! Plus, it wasn't fair. Pig!"

_**Flashback-**_

"_HALEY!" A 14 years old boy yelled in the house._

"_HI Nathan, do you want to see Haley?" Lydia James, Haley's mother, asked._

"_Umm, yeah. Where is she ?" Nathan quickly answered_

"_In her bedroom. You can go." Lydia relied and laughed. _

_Jimmy came behind her and took her hand in his. "I swear, they are going to marry each other one day."_

"_We are not planning on getting married Mr. James." Nathan yelled from the top of the stairs. Haley's parents started to laugh at the same time._

_**Meanwhile in Haley's bedroom**_

"_Haley, I ---" Nathan started but was cut by Haley._

"_DO NOT ENTER!" Haley yelled from her bedroom_

"_What? Why?" Nathan asked and entered in the room._

"_AHHHH! Nathan!" Haley yelled and ran in her closet. She was almost naked. In fact … she was naked._

"_Whoaaaa. Geez!" Nathan said and stared at Haley. She was trying to hide herself but it didn't work very well._

"_NATHAN SCOTT! YOU ARE SUCH A PIG! GO AWAY!" Haley yelled again from the closet. Nathan was standing in front of her and couldn't help but stare. Haley quickly took a sweet shirt and put it in front of her._

"_I'm ummm I'm sorry. I didn't know .. I ummm." Nathan blushed and quickly turned around._

"_Could you go away please?" Haley said with an uncomfortable expression in her face._

"_Yeah …I will just wait outside you room." Nathan said and walked away. Haley quickly put her clothes on and closed her closet's doors. _

"_It's okay Nathan… you can come now." Haley quietly said._

"_You are sure?" Nathan asked … just to be sure._

"_Yeah." Haley answered and sat down on her bed._

_Nathan quietly came back in the room and sat down beside Haley._

"_Are you mad at me?" Nathan asked_

"_I don't know … I don't think so. But I feel pretty uncomfortable right now." _

"_I'm sorry. I shouldn't have stared like that … I'm sorry." Nathan replied._

"_It's okay … I think."_

"_No it's not. I see it in your face." Nathan said as he took her hand in his. Haley turned her head and looked at him._

"_It's just… you weren't supposed to see that you know? I've always had in mind that the first boy that would see me naked was going to be the boy that I will marry… or that I have married."_

"_You are probably going to marry me!" Nathan joked_

"_It's not funny Nathan. Just the thought of being naked in front of a boy scares me. And now I'm completely scared because now you are going to look at me in a different way and I'm sure you will tell this to you friends and they are going to make fun of me and…" Haley wasn't able to finish her sentence because Nathan put his finger on her mouth._

"_I would never do that. And won't look at you differently, you are still my little Hales. Understood?" _

_**-end of flashback-**_

"It was fair." Nathan added

"If I see you naked then … yeah it was fair. Otherwise, it's not!" Haley said between laugh.

"Fine, if that's what you want…" Nathan replied and started to remove his belt.

Haley quickly put her hand in front of her eyes. "Whoaa! Stop this! I was kidding, I don't want to see."

"Are you sure, because you said it wasn't fair. Plus, you are missing something!" Nathan smirked.

"Very funny Scott. I'll wait for you in my dorm. Don't forget to put back your belt." Haley mumbled and walked away.

"Yeah … damn belt."

_**5 minutes later- **_

"About time!" Haley exclaimed.

"Sorry I had a little problem." Nathan said as he walked in. "Oh, Haley, you already met Kelly."

"Yeah I did. And she is pretty annoying." Haley mumbled.

"What?"

Haley looked at Nathan and shook her head. "Nothing. You should go …"

"Yeah, come on Kelly."

"Okay, by Haley." Kelly said with her annoying voice.

"Yeah, bye bitch" Haley mumbled again and closed the door behind them. "Now, time to call Peyton."

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, it's me, I've met his GIRL." Haley said with an annoying sigh.

"_That bad huh?"_

"Pretty much, yeah."

"_So, we can start?" _

"Of course! I can't wait to see their face!" Haley giggled.

"_It's just the beginning Hales."_

"I know" Haley answered with an evil smile on her face.

"_We are going to have fun tonight… geez I sound like Brooke now. Oh god!"_

"Yeah okay. I got to go. Bye"

"_Bye"_

Haley quickly hung up the phone and Brooke came out of the bathroom.

"She has such an annoying voice! I was going to strangle her! And she can't even shut her little mouth! Argh!" Brooke said as they were walking out of their dorm.

"I know! We need to do something." Haley replied

"We will! Now let's the night begin tutor-girl. You know what you need to do. If you have a problem, call me."

"Yeah."

And they took their separate way.

_**-End of the chapter-**_

_What are they going to do?_

_How Nathan and his girl will react?_

_You'll see it in the next chapter! I'm sorry, I thought I was going to reveal you what was the plan in this chapter but I don't have the entire idea yet. So it will be in the next chapter! I hope you liked this one though. A little bit longer… I think. Thanks for reading! And I would love to have reviews! I love them! Thanks !_

_Much love_

_-mary-_


	6. Marry me

**Our College Years**

Chapter 6: Marry me

**A/N: **Hey! Thank you so much for the reviews!

I would like to make a special thanks to **_chicaespanola _**for her suggestion. I'll use your suggestion at the end of this chapter and for the next chapter! Thanks again! Oh and to **_Naley is L.O.V.E _**too because she is the best reviewer ever! This chapter is for you. Thanks for writing a review for each chapter of all of my stories!

I own anything!

I hope you will like this chapter! There is some Jeyton … Brucas… and as always…NALEY drama! I love them so much! I'm totally obsessed!

This chapter has a lot of dialogues.

Sorry again for all my mistakes !

**Chapter 6: Marry me **

"This movie was great. What do you think?" Kelly asked to Nathan as they made their way out of the theatre

"Yeah … not bad. But you know, it was a chick-flick …and I don't really like those films." Nathan replied as Kelly took his and in hers.

"But that girl at your dorm … she told me that you always watch chick-flick movies with her." Kelly said as a puzzled look spread over her face.

"Umm… oh Haley. Huh, yeah but that doesn't mean that I like them. Anyway, how did you find her." Nathan asked.

"Who?"

"Haley… the girl who answered to you."

"Oh, she seems nice but she is very shy huh? Who is she? Your ex?" Kelly asked and Nathan started to laugh.

"She is my best friend, not my ex. Where did you get that idea?" Nathan answered still laughing

"It's just because you---" Kelly started but was cut by a curly blond haired girl who was walking toward them.

"OMG! Nathan! Hi! Such a coincidence to find you here with ummm… Who is she?" Peyton asked pointing a finger at Kelly.

"Oh, she is umm… This is Kelly." Nathan answered and became a little bit nevous. He knew that Peyton and Brooke have always wanted him to date Haley and he was sacred that she would start to panic in front of Kelly or get mad at him.

"Oh…Kelly…such a cute name" Peyton mumbled between her teeth

"Yeah, thanks. I'm Nathan's new girlfriend…and you are?" Kelly asked in a bitchy way.

"Oh, I'm Peyton, Nathan's ex-girlfriend." Peyton lied and stuck up her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Ex-girlfriend huh? You didn't tell me that Nathan." Kelly replied and looked at Nathan. He was as confused as her.

"I didn't ---"Nathan tried to reply but was cut by Peyton.

"Don't deny it Nathan. You know our relationship was amazing and hot! I'll always remember how good you are in bed." Peyton said and then looked at Kelly. "You will be surprised. You can't even imagine how good he is!"

"What the---"Nathan was cut again but Peyton

"Oh, you know you are good. Plus, you are handsome; every woman could fall for you. Watch your back big boy!" Peyton finally added and started to walk away. "OH! DON'T FORGET TO USE A CONDOM GUYS!" And Peyton finally disappeared behind the trees beside the theatre.

"What the hell is wrong with this girl?" Kelly asked.

"I…She is not like that usually. You shouldn't believe what she said I—"

"It's okay, I didn't believe her. Plus, she looks like a bitch." Kelly added

"Umm, she is still my friend you know?"

"Oups, sorry. I won't say that again Natey." Kelly replied with a bay voice.

"Natey?"

"It's your new nickname, do you like it?" Kelly smiled

"Not really, sorry" Nathan answered and they walked away from the theatre.

_**-Meanwhile behind the trees-**_

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Brooke, it's me Peyton."

"_YOU DID IT?"_

"Yeah, my work is done… I guess."

"_and…"_

"And what Brooke?"

"_What Happened?"_

"Unfortunately, it didn't work."

"_WHAT?"_

"I'm sorry, but this girl is such a stupid one!"

"_I know that. Anyway, I think it's my turn."_

"Yeah it is. And do it well because I think it's going to be harder that we thought it would be."

"_Yeah… I think so."_

"Anyway, I'm going back to the dorm. Call Haley when you are done. They are heading to the restaurant right now. You know where it is. Good luck B.Davis."

"_Thanks P.Saywer! BYE!"_

"Bye" Peyton said and hung up her cell phone and walked toward her car.

_**-At the restaurant-**_

"So, Natey—" Kelly started

"Don't call me Natey please" Nathan replied

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Anyway, what was I saying…I yeah: What do you –" Kelly started again but was cut by a random girl who was walking toward them with an angry look.

"YOU!" Brooke yelled from the other side of the restaurant. Nathan looked up and saw Brooke.

"Hey Brooke!" Nathan gently answered

"DO NOT 'HEY BROOKE' ME IS IT CLEAR?" Brooke replied.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kelly added

"You little girl do not interrupt this conversation." Brooke said pointing her finger at Kelly and then turned toward Nathan again.

"How can you do that to me huh?" Brooke said

"Brooke…what are you talking about?" Nathan asked as a puzzled look spread over his face.

"Oh! You don't even remember! You slept with me TWICE and you didn't call me back! Now, you are hanging out with this… ewww…girl. You are just an idiot Scott!" Brooke lied. She did her best to look really hurt.

"I don't know what you are talking about Brooke… We've never slept together." Nathan said and raised an eyebrow in sign of confusion.

"And he denies it! I can't believe you!" Brooke exclaimed

"I know you dream about sleeping with me but… I'm taken." Nathan said and glanced toward Kelly who gave him a little smile back.

"Great, never mind Scott." Brooke finally said

"Is it a joke or something? Because Peyton did just—" Nathan was cut by Brooke

"I said never mind Scott. That means shut the hell up. I'm gone. Bye!" Brooke turned around and walked away as quick as possible.

"They are weird." Kelly replied.

_**Outside of the restaurant-**_

"Damn it!" Brooke mumbled to herself as she reach her phone to call Haley.

"_Hey! Haley's here"_

"Haley, it's Brooke"

"_Uh oh"_

"What uh oh?"

"_You don't seem to enjoy this call. Is it that bad?"_

"Umm,.. that depends."

"_And why's that?"_

"It didn't work"

"_WHAT? Did you slap him?"_

"oups!"

"_You said you were going to do it!"_

"But Hales! He didn't give me the time to do it! Now he thinks that I want to sleep with him!" She suddenly heard Haley laughing. "HALEY-JAMES-SOON-TO-BE-SCOTT IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"_What the hell are you talking about Brooke? First: it's damn funny and two: I'm not planning on marrying Lucas, you know?"_

"I know that, I'm the one who will marry Lucas! I was talking about Nathan! ha!"

"_Stop it Brooke"_

"Yeah… in your dream!"

"_Okay, so what do we do now?"_

"We will have to use the 3rd plan: that means, you"

"_Nooo! I didn't want to do it! And how can you know it's gonna work?"_

"Because I know him Haley!"

"_Me too! And it's not going to work!"_

"Yeah it is."

"_Never mind Tigger."_

"You will do it huh?"

"_I'll do it for you. That's it."_

"Great! OH geez! They are heading to the park now. You have your toy?"

"_Yeah, I have it. And it's not a toy … it's a…"_

"a toy."

"_bye Tigger"_

"Byyyyyyyye"

Brooke quickly walked toward her car and took the direction of the school.

_**-Meanwhile in the girl's dorm-**_

After Peyton heard somebody knocking on the door she quickly opened the door.

"Hey you" Peyton smiled.

"Hey you too" Jake replied and put his arms around her waist.

"You want to go on my bed?"' Peyton proposed

"Are we alone?"

"Totally" Peyton giggled and led them toward the bed but Jake stopped her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Jake was getting nervous

"What's wrong Jake? You can tell me." Peyton said

"I need to ask you something. I've been thinking about it since a long time and I don't know if I'll be able to wait…

_**-In the park-**_

"So, is it like a date or something like that?" Justin asked to Haley. He was the toy, like Brooke called him earlier.

"No way! It's not a date! You just need to help me okay?" Haley quickly replied. _"Ewwww, a date. No way!" _Hey thought.

Justin was an old friend of Brooke and 2 years ago, he met Haley. Since this day, he always had a huge crush on her but Haley is totally not interested. Haley wanted Nathan… but she would never admit it. Never.

"Okay, if I help you can I have a kiss?" Justin suggested

"NO!" Haley answered taking another foot of distance between her and …him.

"That's not fair." Justin frowned

"Life is not fair." Haley mumbled between her teeth.

_**In girl's dorm-**_

"What are you talking about Jake?" Peyton asked becoming nervous in front of him.

"I don't know how you are going to react to this one but…"

"Jake… come on. Say it, you are totally scaring me." Peyton replied

"Marry me, Peyton Sawyer." Jake asked.

"I…" Peyton was speechless she didn't know what to say... Neither she knew the answer for this question…

_**-End of the chapter-**_

- What's the answer of Peyton …

I'm evil huh? Not that much. I was hoping to make a long chapter but I promised to Naley is L.O.V.E that I was going to update tonight …and I usually keep my promises.

I hope you liked it and I love reviews! Thanks again!

-mary-


	7. I love you too but

**Our College Years**

Chapter 7: I love you too but…

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews! Keep reading …and I hope you will like this chapter! Hihi!

I own anything! I would be great to own something though! lol

**And just a little note:** If you like Naley as much as I like them, I think you should read the stories of Naley is L-O-V-E, they are simply amazing!

If you have any suggestion, just write them in the review! I'll try to do my best to put it in my story!

I would like to excuse myself for all the mistakes in my story. English isn't my first language and it's kinda difficult for me to do a long description of every thing and every place in the story …Anyway, it's time read now! Lol

**Chapter 7: I love you too but…**

**_-In the girl's dorm with Jake and Peyton-_**

It's been 5 minutes since his proposal and Peyton hadn't given him an answer yet. How, at 18 years old, could she know the answer to this question? Was it a good idea to say yes? Of course, Jake was an amazing guy and someone who would take care of the people he loves. But in another way, it's not possible to get married at 18. Okay, yes it is, there are some exceptions… But Peyton wasn't one of those exceptions. She was simple; mysterious in some way, but she was not a special girl… she was just Peyton Sawyer, an 18 years old blond girl who was totally in love with her boyfriend. The thing is… love was enough for her, for the moment. Did they really need to get married?

"Peyton…talk to me please. I'm freaking here." Jake pleaded her while he was getting up from his knee.

"I…um… Listen Jake… I don't think it's a good idea. I'm sorry" Peyton sadly answered to Jake. When she looked up at him her heart broke… For the first time in her life, she saw water in Jake's eyes.

"It's okay, I get it." Jake firmly said and started to walk toward the door.

"No, Jake, don't do that. You know that I love you and I will marry you some day… but not now." Peyton said while tears came down on her cheeks.

"It's okay Peyton. I understand the fact that you don't want to get married. It's your choice and I respect that." Jake replied and opened that door.

"JAKE! Don't go away like that!" Peyton said and ran toward him. "Wait…" But it was too late. She knew it. He wouldn't turn around and came back to her. He wouldn't

"I love you too Peyton. I hope you will find happiness with someone else." Jake said and walked away.

"Don't say that…" But Jake was gone …too far for hearing her. "I love you Jake" Peyton murmured and let all of her tears ran down on her cheeks as she closed the door.

_**-In the park-**_

"Argh! Stop it!" Haley was not in a good mood right now. Why? Simple; Justin was an idiot.

"What? Aren't we supposed to act like a couple? I thought couple was making out and touching each other; not acting like a Virgin Mary!" Justin stupidly asked.

"You are not getting it, are you?" Haley asked in an annoying tone. She was getting pissed at him right now.

"Getting what? We are supposed to act like a couple! Duh!" Justin answered

"Do not "Duh" me mister! I swear, if you touch me again, I'm going to slap you. And I'm not kidding. Do not find a way to piss me off… otherwise, I'll kill you!" Haley looked at Justin with a serious face, just to make sure that he understood what she just said.

"Whoaa… Chill Haley! Life is cool!" Haley rolled her eyes

"What did I do to God to deserve THIS?" Haley hopelessly asked, staring at the sky.

"Hey babe, what do you think if I kiss you?" Justin asked

"AHHHH! You really want to die, don't you?"

"What? Are you feeling okay Haley? You know, it's not good, thinking about killing other people. You could go in jail for doing that." Justin said

"It's definitely going to be a long night." Haley wanted to finish this as soon as possible.

_**-In the girl's dorm-**_

Peyton was curled up in her bed when she heard the front door of the dorm open. At first, she thought it could be Jake, but she quickly threw this idea away.

"Anybody here?" It was Brooke, like always, bad timing.

"Come here pretty girl. I need to kiss you now." With this comment, Peyton knew that Brooke wasn't alone, Lucas was there too. Great!

"Stop it Luke." Brooke giggled. Lucas wrapped his arms around Brooke's waist and started to kiss her passionately but Brooke suddenly pulled away. "PEYTON?"

"Brooke, I'm trying to sleep here." Peyton said and tried to hide her face and turned herself around in her bed. In this position, Brooke couldn't see her face.

"No way, are you crying?"

"No" Peyton quickly answered

"What's wrong P. Sawyer?"

"Brooke, I'm fine. You should make out with Luke in the Boy's dorm. I'm not in the mood for hearing you doing this…"

"We can't, Jake is there." Lucas replied sitting down on Brooke's bed

"Wait, are you crying because of him?"

"Brooke, I'm fine, and no it's not because of him okay?" Peyton replied and closed her eyes again, trying to fell asleep.

"Okay, so why are you crying." No answer. "Peyton? I'm talking here? I asked you a question… that means: I'm waiting for an answer!" Brooke started to ramble

"Brooke, I don't think she is in a good mood right now. Maybe we should go away and leave her alone a little while." Lucas proposed

"Good idea Luke" Peyton mumbled

"But… I was going to tell her that Haley was in the park with Justin and Nathan and his little blondy, bitch girlfriend, and she was going to do it …and I totally broke my reputation in front of Nathan and that birch when I tried to make her believe that Nathan had slept with me …because you know we need to broke their little not-so-hot-couple. Haley has to be with Nathan and …." Brooke stopped dead. "Uh oh"

"What is this Brooke?" Lucas asked looking at her quizzically.

"Congratulation Brooke, you talked too much again." Peyton turned her self around as she said that.

"But I'm sorry. I didn't mean it… I'm sorry." Brooke said

"What were you talking about?" Lucas asked

"You don't want to know." Peyton replied

"And if I tell you that I would like to know what's going on?"

"You promise you won't tell it to anybody? Not even Jake …or your pillow?" Brooke asked

"Brooke, we don't care about the pillow." Peyton said

"Anyway, first, you need to know that …it was my idea. So don't blame anybody else." Brooke started to explain the whole thing to Lucas.

"Are you serious?" Lucas laughed

"Yeah, I am. Why are you laughing? I thought you would be so mad." Brooke quizzically asked.

"I'm not mad at all. This Kelly is such a bitch! And you are so right, Haley and Nathan are supposed to be together." Lucas finally added.

_**-Meanwhile, in the park-**_

Haley and Justin were sitting on a bench in the park. She took care of choosing the right bench, the one in front of Nathan and Kelly.

"Do it, now." Haley said rolling her eyes. _I must really like Brooke for doing this. Damn idea. _

"I can kiss you?" Justin stupidly asked

"No! I was talking about your arm."

"What …OH! Right my arm." Justin replied wrapping his arm around Haley. "It feels good, don't you think?"

"No it doesn't." Haley coldly answered. "Look Justin, you are a great guy but let me make things clear, we are here because of Brooke. We are not together because I don't love you. And stop having faith because it will never happen! What we are doing right now is for Brooke okay?"

"You are in love with Nathan Scott, aren't you?" Justin suddenly asked pulling away his arm from her waist.

"WHAT? Where did you get that idea?"

"Nowhere, I saw it with my own eyes. Sometimes I wish you could look at me with the same look you always give to Nathan. I wish I could be Nathan Scott because every time you hear his name there is always this little smile on your lips. And this smile grows when you see him; everything about him makes you happy. This is not a friend reaction, Haley. This is love, and you know it." Justin simply answered.

"Come on, Nathan is my best friend." Haley said getting a little bit nervous.

"Look at me and tell me you don't love this guy?"

No answer

"That's what I thought" Justin grinned. "I know you think I'm an idiot—"

"What are you—"Haley tried to replied

"Let me finish: I know you think I'm an idiot. But look, I'm in love with you since I'm 12 years old."

"What? I thought—"Haley cut him again

"Geez! Are you always interrupting people like that when they try to say something?"

"I'm sorry" Haley said biting her lips.

"I was saying, I'm in love with since I'm 12 years old. But I know that I will never get the chance to know what it feels like to have you as my girlfriend. Don't worry, I'm not blaming you at all, it's probably better like this. If I can't have you, that means there is someone else out there who needs you more than me. And I think I know that 'someone' and you know him too. If you wait and hide your feelings, when you are going to blew everything out, it's going to be too late. Even if I'm in love with you right now, I don't want to see this happen. I'll get over you, and I'll find a girl who will love me for who I am, the only difference between you and me is that I still need to find that person, but you, your future husband is in front of you … with another girl."

"Whoaa, I didn't know you could talk like that." Haley interrupted again

"I'm not finished"

"Oups" Haley smiled

"My mom always tells me to use my head and follow my heart. I think you should do that too. Now, for God sakes, stop hiding your feelings and tell him the truth!"

"What if he doesn't love me? What if he doesn't feel the same way?" Haley asked starting to worry too much.

"Trust me Haley James, this guy is totally in love with you. But like you, he is not able to admit it."

"How can you know about that?"

"I just do" Justin replied as Haley hugged him. The problem was: Nathan saw them.

"What does he think he is doing?" Nathan mumbled between his teeth

"What?" Kelly asked while she was kissing him on the cheek.

"Never mind" Nathan replied starting to walk toward the bench, where Haley and Justin were sitting.

"Hey, Haley!" Nathan put a fake smile on his face

"What the hell?" Kelly said as she was walking toward Nathan.

"What are you doing here Haley? And why are you with ….Justin?" Nathan asked to Haley. He thought that if he was distracting Haley, then Justin would leave and Nathan would have to take care of Haley.

"I asked her out." Justin quickly replied.

"What are you doing?" Haley murmured to Justin.

"Trust me, he is going to be jealous as hell. It's going to work. It's the only way he will admit his feeling to himself, at least." Justin murmured back.

"Oh… So this is a date huh?" Nathan asked and was getting more jealous than ever. And it was obvious.

"Yeah." Justin finally said

"You like him, Haley?" Nathan asked again

"Yeah, he is pretty nice" Haley replied biting her lips

"Can we leave now?" Kelly asked and took Nathan's arm to drive him away.

"Yeah let's go, Hales." Justin approved and took Haley's arm with his right hand.

_HALES? He is calling her Hales? THIS IS MY NICKNAME FOR HER! NOBODY ELSE USE THIS! _Nathan thought, but never got the guts to say it louder.

"In fact, I have to go back to the dorm. I have to work on a project. Oh, and Brooke would like to tell you something important." Nathan said getting more than nervous. He didn't want to leave Haley with this 'Justin'.

"What? Brooke doesn't have anything to tell me…" Haley replied

"Ummm, I need your help with my project too." Nathan lied knowing that Haley wouldn't say no to this one. She is a Tutor right?

"Oh, if you need help, then I'll help you." Haley said buying everything that Nathan just said.

"Okay, come on. We will take my car." Nathan suggested

"WHAT ABOUT ME?" Kelly yelled.

"Your house is just over there, you can walk." Nathan coldly replied. Kelly was getting annoying

"But I'm scare in the dark." Kelly lied

Justin just felt like he had to do something about that. He could let this girl ruin a moment between Nathan and Haley.

"I'll go with you." Justin replied taking Kelly's hand.

"At least, there is still a gentleman in this world." Kelly said and accepted Justin's proposition.

"Come on Hales."

"You don't really have this project, do you?" Haley quickly asked to Nathan

"How did you find out?"

"I know you Nathan Scott, and you are a very bad liar. Do you know that?" Haley laughed

"I'm not that bad." Nathan grinned

"Oh yeah you are! You are always playing with your hands when you are lying."

"Oh, I think I should stop that huh?"

"Yeah, definitely" Haley laughed once again and they walked toward the parking, where Nathan's car was.

_**-End of chapter 7-**_

_**Okay, I know I might have deceived some Jeyton fans …but don't worry, it will get better! Thanks for all the reviews, I love them! Keep reviewing!**_

_**Thanks to Naley is L.O.V.E for the little help !**_

**_So, this is my 7th chapter. I hope you liked it, and I'll try to update soon!_**

Much love

_**-mary-**_


	8. My Happy Ending

**Our College Years**

Chapter 8: My Happy Ending

**A/N: **Hey Eveyrbody!** Sorry for the short update **I'm truly sorry for me lack of Update. I had so many exams at school and a lot of projects… BUT NOW IT'S THE SUMMER! So, I'm planning to update more often :P Thanks for the amazing reviews! I really appreciate them! Thanks again.

I own anything! I would be great to own something though! lol

**And just a little note:** If you like Naley as much as I like them, I think you should read the stories of Naley is L-O-V-E, they are simply amazing!

If you have any suggestion, just write them in the review! I'll try to do my best to put it in my story!

I would like to excuse myself for all the mistakes in my story. English isn't my first language and it's kinda difficult for me to do a long description of every thing and every place in the story …Anyway, I hope you will like this chapter.

**Chapter 8: My Happy Ending (Don't worry; it's not my last chapter!)**

_**-Girls dorm-**_

"Hey, it's Peyton… Umm, I really need to talk to you… Could you meet me in the park, in front of the school? Please, I really need-"

BEEPPPPPPP

"Argh! Damn answering machine!" Peyton yelled. She was trying to call Jake since the last hour but she always had to leave a message on the answering machine because Jake wasn't answering. Yeah, he was living in the dorm just beside her but she already tried the door: he wasn't answering either. She knew he was there, she just knew it.

"Hey Peyt, still trying to talk to Jake?" Haley asked as she came out of the bathroom.

"Yeah…" Peyton replied wiping away one of tears on her cheek.

"Will you tell me what happened?" Haley asked to Peyton. She really wanted to help her friend, but if she didn't know what happened, she couldn't do anything.

"You don't, want to know."

"Yeah, I want to know. I'm your friend Peyt and I want to help you." Haley said and sat on Peyton's bed. Peyton put hr head on Haley's lap while Haley was playing with Peyt's hair.

"Jake asked me to marry him." Peyton said quietly.

"WHAT?"

"Jake asked me to-" Peyton repeated

"No, I heard that. I mean … whoa. That's great, isn't it?" Haley smiled

"I don't know."

"But, if HE asked you to marry him, why is HE mad at you?" Haley asked with a quizzically look on her face. "I'm lost."

"I said no and I don't know why. Then, he thought I didn't love him anymore so he left." Peyton said starting to cry.

"Why did you say no, sweety? You love this guy so much, I don't understand." Haley asked

"I don't' know why I said no. I guess I was just too surprised and scared at the same time." Peyton replied still crying.

"You know, it's normal to be scared. I mean, it's not everybody who get married at 17."

"Yeah, but now Jake is totally mad at me."

"I will take care of that." Haley promised

"You don't need to, it's my problem." Peyton quickly said

"I said, I'll take care of that. I want to help you… But, can I ask you something?" Haley said still playing with Peyton's hair.

"Yeah"

"If he was going to ask you again to marry him, would you say yes?" Haley asked

"Yeah." Peyton answered

"Not because you think you need to huh?" Haley asked just to make sure.

"No, I love him, and I know he loves me too." Peyton sighed

The conversation went on like this for almost 30 minutes. But neither of them knew that Jake was listening from the "magic door", where it was easy to hear them.

**_-Meanwhile, in a park, in front of the school-_**

"So, Nate, how is Kelly" Brooke asked looking at the ground while you could hear Lucas's laugh in the background.

"I don't know." Nathan quickly replied

"Ohhh, you don't know." Lucas added

" No." Nathan replied

"No?" Brooke asked

"Okay, what's wrong with you too?" Nathan asked

"Nothing!" Both answered at the same time

"I know something is up with you too"

"Ach, No Nathan nothing is up with us. There's nothing for us to be 'UP' about!" Brooke replied

"Kelly and I broke up; happy now?" Nathan said shooting the ball in the hoops

"Ohhh, you broke up. I'm truly sorry." Brooke said with a huge smile on her face

"Yeah, you seem really sorry. Thanks Brooke." Nathan replied

"You're welcome. Anyway, are you coming tonight?" Brooked asled?

"Yeah, your dorm?" Nathan answered

"Yeah. Now, Lucas, you need to come with me, I really need you right now." Brooke added with a smirk

_**-Girls dorm, later that night-**_

"You were so right!" Haley laughed

"Yeah, I know." Peyton replied.

"Hey girls." Nathan said, while he was coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey Nate" The girls answered

"It's just ummm… I don't know if it's normal, but I just found a positive pregnancy test in the garbage of your bathroom." Nathan said while he was showing them the pregnancy test.

"Oh God." Lucas said.

Then, there was an uncomfortable silence in the dorm. Everybody was waiting for an answer, beside one girl, who already knew it was her's.

_**End of the chapter 8**_

_**Tum tum tum! Lol **_

**_Just write a little review please _**

_**Mary**_


	9. Suddenly Everything Has Changed

**Our College Years**

Chapter 9: Suddenly Everything Has Changed

_**The chapter is for Shelby: such an amazing friend.**_

**A/N: **Thank you for the amazing reviews! I appreciate them so much. Thanks again.

I own anything! I would be great to own something though! lol

**And just a little note:** If you like Naley as much as I like them, I think you should read the stories of Naley is L-O-V-E, they are simply amazing!

If you have any suggestion, just write them in the review! I'll try to do my best to put it in my story!

I would like to excuse myself for all the mistakes in my story. English isn't my first language and it's kinda difficult for me to do a long description of every thing and every place in the story …Anyway, I hope you will like this chapter.

**Chapter 9: Suddenly Everything Has Changed**

_**-Girls dorm-**_

"You said positive?" Jake asked to Nathan, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah … I thought pink meant positive." Nathan answered nervously

"Yeah, pink means positive." Haley replied.

The entire room looked at her with open mouths.

"Whoo! Don't look at me like that! Gee! It's not mine!" Haley quickly added

"Are you sure?" Nathan asked to make sure.

"How could I be pregnant if I never did it ?" Haley yelled

"Did what?" Nathan asked again, but this time, it was for getting Haley uncomfortable. He knew it was working.

"You know what I mean, Nathan Scott."

"I'm not sure." Nathan added.

"I never did IT!" Haley answered

"What do you mean by IT"

"The "IT" you do all the time!" Haley smiled proudly

"What? What does that mean huh?"

"OKAY! STOP YOU TOO!" Lucas yelled. He wasn't in the mood for hearing them complaining.

"Relax man. I was just kidding around with Hales." Nathan shot back

"Yeah, we were just kidding. You should take chill pills, Luke, you need them." Haley shot back.

"Is there anybody in this room, preferably a girl, who could talk please?" Lucas yelled

"I, my name is Peyton and—"Peyton started

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Lucas yelled again. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey, you said, and I quote: I there anybody in this room, preferably a girl, who could talk please?" Peyton said

"So?" Lucas asked

"I'm a girl and I was talking. Happy?" Peyton critiqued

"YOU KNOW THAT—"Lucas started

"Lucas, you should calm yourself." Brooke said taking Lucas's arm between her hands.

"So, who is the future mama?" Jake asked, jokingly, trying to relax the atmosphere.

"Jake, shut up." Nathan replied putting the pregnancy test down on the little table in the middle of the small living room in the girl's dorm.

"Do you realize that we are 18 years old, and somebody here is pregnant? It's a big deal." Haley made them realize.

"You shouldn't be talking, it's probably yours." Nathan added

"Oh, shut up, Scott." Haley said hitting Nathan on the arm. "It's not mine, and you know it."

"Well, it's not mine either." Nathan replied, lifting his hands in the air.

"Idiot!" Haley added "I hope so; otherwise, I won't talk to you ever again."

"I swear it's not mine." Nathan replied

"Fine" Haley laughed

"It's mine" Haley heard a girl mumbled

Everybody turned their head toward the girl.

"BROOKE ?" All of them said at the same time.

"I'm sorry; it's not my fault…" Brooke cried

"Hey Tigger, it's going to be okay. Don't cry please. Everything is going to be fine." Haley said taking Brooke hand (She was sitting beside her)

"Ok, please tell me it's mine. I'm not in the mood to find out that my girlfriend cheated on me." Lucas said, prying for a positive answer from Brooke.

"Of course it's yours, you idiot!" Brooke said still crying

"Usually, the guy don't want it to be his, ya know?" Nathan stupidly said

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?" Haley asked

"Maybe so." Nathan replied and Brooke laughed at the same time. "Probably not."

"Why's that?" Peyton asked

"She was laughing at MY comment" Nathan answered pointing at Brooke.

"Yeah, for the first time in her entire life!" Haley added, trying to win this little battle between her and Nate. " Who's the loser? I think it's you."

"No, he always make me laugh with his stupid comments" Brooked replied

"AH! You see Haley James! Did you hear that?" Nathan smiled. "Who's the loser now, Miss James? Probably YOU!"

"In your dreams Scott" Haley said, giving a glare to Nathan

"Oh, don't worry about that. I dream of you every single night, beauty." Nathan replied with his famous smirk.

"Eww! Tell me I have all my clothes on!" Haley said, prying God to help her.

"Umm, not sure." Nathan said, smiling.

"EW! Nathan Scott! We don't wanna know that! Keep this for yourself!" Peyton added, covering her ears.

"Okay, I'm still here and unfortunately, I'm still pregnant!" Brooke yelled, she was getting really mad.

"HORMONES!" Haley and Peyton laughed. But when Peyton turned her head, she locked her eyes with Jake's. She quickly turned her head again in the opposite way trying to avoid his presence and concentrate on what Brooke was saying.

"IT'S NOT SURE, YOU SAID!" Brooke asked, full of hope.

"No, it's not." Haley answered. "The tests are not always saying, or mostly showing, the truth."

"What does that mean?" Brooke asked nervously

"You should see a Doctor." Haley finally replied.

"Oh." That was what Lucas was able to say for the moment. "I'm… going… to be a …father." Lucas sighed

"Please, don'T tell me you just realized that?" Nathan pleaded

"Very funny Nate. It's just that… I've been thinking about it fort he last 5 minutes … and I came to the realization that it's gonna be a big deal. A very big deal. Plus, my mom is going to kill me." Lucas replied, still lost in his thought.

"Yeah, very big deal." Brooke added "What are we going to do?"

"We are going to help you guys!" Peyton answered

"Yeah, it's going to be the six of us, soon to be seven, against the world. Just like before." Haley smiled, remembering, with the others.

_**-Flashback-**_

_It was their first day of High School._

"_I'm scared." A little Haley said_

"_Don't worry Hales, we are here." A very happy Brooke answered._

"_Yeah, and I'm going to protect you, Hales, Always and forever." Nathan said taking Haley's hand in his._

"_Thanks Nate" Haley said, blushing a little. "Always and forever."_

"_Okay, my cute Lovers, time to walk faster!" Brooke happily said. She really was enjoying the fact that they were old enough to go to High School. She was dreaming about this day since forever; cheerleaders, popularity and most of all, the hot guys from the basketball and the football teams. _

_For Haley, it was another story; she wasn't like Brooke at all. She was totally scared to go there. She already knew that Nathan, Brooke, Lucas, Peyton and Jake were going to be the popular. She was scared for 2 reasons; one, they will probably forget her, two; she was not going to be popular at all. Okay, being popular wasn't her priority, but she thought that it was what she needed to be to keep her friends. _

"_WE ARE NOT LOVERS!" Haley quickly replied_

"_Yeah, shut up Brooke." Nathan added with disappointment._

"_Yeah right. You two…" Brook said pointing at them. "Are going to get married before your 20"_

"_Psff, in your dream Tigger." Haley replied. That's' when Brooke saw Nathan's face changes when Haley said that. In fact, that's when she found out that Nathan was in love with Haley James._

"_Anyway, let's go guys! High School is calling us!" Brooke finally said._

"_I don't want to go there." Haley stopped to walk._

"_Come on Hales! It's the six of us against the world. Don't worry; it's always going to be like that." Nathan replied taking Haley's hand again and walked with her into the School, following the others._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

"What? You said: that's when I found out that Nathan was in love with Haley James!" Haley replied as she widened her eyes.

"Uh oh… Did I say that?" Brooke asked

"Yeah…" Haley and Nathan answered at the same time.

_**End of the chapter! TBC**_

_**Thnaks you so much fort he amazing reviews! And I hope you enjoyed this chap.! I'll try to update soon again!**_

_**Love you all!**_

**_And don't forget to take a little 2 seconds to write a little review! I love them!_**

_**mary**_


	10. A whole new world, A whole new problem

**Our College Years**

Chapter 10: A whole new world, a whole new problem.

_**Thank you so much to MingHing ! I think this chapter should be for you.**_

_**For Nathanlvr: I'm gonna use your suggestion in my next chapter. I hope you will like it.**_

_**P.S: There is a kinda important surprise in this chapter. MingHing already know about it, but I hope you will like it. I really hope you will enjoy.**_

**A/N: **OH MY GOSH ! I have more than 100 reviews! Thank you so much guys ! You are simply wonderful, thanks for the amazing reviews!

I own anything! I would be great to own something though! lol

**And just a little note:** If you like Naley as much as I like them, I think you should read the stories of Naley is L-O-V-E, they are simply amazing!

If you have any suggestion, just write them in the review! I'll try to do my best to put it in my story!

I would like to excuse myself for all the mistakes in my story. English isn't my first language and it's kinda difficult for me to do a long description of every thing and every place in the story …Anyway, I hope you will like this chapter.

**Chapter 10: A whole new world, a whole new problem.**

**_(Just to let you know where I ended the last chapter)_**

"_What? You said: that's when I found out that Nathan was in love with Haley James!" Haley replied as she widened her eyes._

"_Uh oh… Did I say that?" Brooke asked_

"_Yeah…" Haley and Nathan answered at the same time._

**Chapter 10**

_**-Still in the girls dorm-**_

"Oops, silly Brooke… uh what I meant was...uh… something other than what I said." Brooke said, loosing herself in her own sentence.

"I would just like to reply to Brooke's supposition. I mean … how could she knows, she is not in my head, you can't believe her." Nathan tried to explain himself.

"I know, Nate." Haley lied to Nathan "She does these suppositions since we have 7."

"Yeah… True." Nathan agreed

"Uh… Brooke, can I talk to you in private please?" Haley said calmly but in a way, you could notice that there was a problem.

"I'm coming too." Peyton said, quickly following the other two girls in the bathroom.

When they reached the bathroom and locked the door behind them, the girls started to talk.

"Wow Brooke! I didn't know you were such a good actress." Haley said

"What are you talking about?" Brooke pretended that she didn't understand.

"I know about the truth, Brooke. I know that Peyton is the one who is pregnant." Haley admitted

"Oh." Brooke said

"Yeah…" Haley added

"How did you find out ?" Brooke asked to Haley.

"I told her when I was telling her that Jake had asked me to marry him." Peyton explained

"But…uh… why did you wanted to make the guys believe that it was Brooke's pregnancy test?" Haley suspiciously asked.

"Because, I'm scared. I didn't want Jake to know about it, and freak out and then leave me. And…" Peyton couldn't finish her sentence; Tears were already falling down on her cheeks.

_**-Meanwhile, in the living room, with the boys.-**_

"Wow… Lucas, a father." Nathan laughed.

"Shut up." Jakes said hitting Nathan on the back of his head.

"OWW MAN! That hurts!" Nathan groaned

Jake noticed that Lucas was kinda more pale than the usual. "Come on, Luke, it's not gonna be that bead. You will get over it soon. Don't worry."

"Easy to say. You are not the one who's gonna be a father" Lucas replied.

"True…" Jake agreed

"Change of subject: what do you think the girls are talking about?" Nathan asked to the two other boys.

"I don't know, probably some girl stuff, and Brooke pregnancy." Jake answered.

"No, I think that Haley would like to relax Brooke by changing the subject." Lucas admitted

"You wanna bet?" Nathan grinned. "5 dollars."

"Sure. I bet they are talking about girl's stuff." Jake said.

"Something else than girl's stuff." Lucas replied

"I bet they are talking about me." Nathan smiled.

"You wanna bet 5 dollars on that? Plus, you are sure you are gonna lose. In Fact, I'm sure you are gonna lose." Jake laughed.

"You will see. I'm too hot." Nathan replied.

"How can we make bets like that, when there is a huge problem? Is it me or we are stupid?" Lucas asked.

"We are not stupid, big bro. We are some immature males, that's all." Nathan answered to Lucas.

_**-In the bathroom-**_

"Come on, girly!" Brooke said, trying to make her see the good sides of her pregnancy and trying to convince her that Jake wasn't going to leave her; that he won't run away from her. "He asked you to marry him! He loves you so much, Peyt."

"Don't worry, he won't run away." Haley said, putting a friendly hand on Peyton's shoulder.

"Oh! And if he tires to run away, I'm gonna attach him on a chair and lock him in his closet!" Brooke cheered.

"BROOKE!" Haley shouted, glaring at her friend.

"It's okay, Hales, at least she made me smile." Peyton calmly said.

"Oh, and plus. Since you don't have any siblings, I could be the super cool aunt! And Haley could be the tutor aunt!" Brooke said, clapping her hands together.

"True!" Haley approved.

"Yeah." Peyton happily answered. "But … okay it's out of nowhere… but Lucas almost had a heart attack when you told him you were pregnant. So, maybe you should talk to him soon." Peyton said.

"Yeah, I will. But you should do the same thing with Jake." Brooke replied.

"Good. Now, we should maybe get out of here." Haley said

"Uhh… before we get out, I would like to tell you, Haley, that I'm not sorry at all for what I said earlier." Brooke proudly smiled as she saw Haley's reaction.

"Oh, yeah, about that, I think I still need to KILL YOU!" Haley almost yelled

"Woaah! Take chill pills, tutor girl!" Brooke replied putting her hand in front of her.

"Why did you say that, huh? You don't even know of it's true. And you know how much embarrassed I feel when we talk about that." Haley said.

"Ohh, trust me I know that. And I know that he loves you since a long time." Peyton answered before Brooke could say anything.

"Huh?" Haley said, looking at Brooke and Peyton.

"What, huh?" Brooke asked

"You can't know that." Haley answered.

"We know it." Peyton replied.

"How?" Haley shot back

"First of all, we see it in his eyes; the way he looks at you, it makes it so clear." Brooke started.

"Second, every time you deny it, I mean the love between you two; there is this very sad look on his face. I think he is not aware of that look, though." Peyton added

"And? That's' it? You know, your reasons are not the best." Haley said, trying to find something to deny what they were saying.

"And we also know he loves you because he told us." Brooke smiled.

"WHEN ?" Haley quickly asked.

"We were 12 years old, but I don't remember the exact day… I think it was a Friday." Peyton answered.

"Psff… That's a long time ago. But...uh… how did this happen? Haley asked, starting to believe them a little bit.

_** FlashBack **_

"_Hey Brooke, can I talk to you for a second?" 12 years old Nathan Scott asked to one of his friend._

"_Sure. Geez, you must have a very big problem because you never ask to talk to me in private." Brooke laughed while they were walking outside of Nathan's room._

"_Not funny, it's really serious. And yeah, I have a big problem." Nathan answered while he was bringing Brooke toward the hall far away from his bedroom (All of the others were in his bedroom … like every Friday, they were at Nathan's)_

"_So, what's wrong?" Brooke asked_

"_It's uhh… I need to tell you something but you can't tell it o anybody else. Keep this for yourself please. Nathan started._

"_I promise." Brooke said, lifting one of her hand on the air._

"_Okay… here's the thing…" Nathan started again but wasn't able to finish his sentence._

"_It's about Haley, huh?" Brooke interrupted him. _

"_No!" Nathan quickly answered looking away from Brooke._

"_Psff … my ass." Brooke replied._

"_Ugh! Fine! How id you find out?" Nathan said, finally giving up._

"_I just knew it, that's all." Brooke answered._

"_I love her." Nathan blurted out._

"_About time!" Brooke signed while a little smiled appeared on her lips._

"_What?" Nathan said "I'm lost …."_

"_I've seen it in your eyes. You love her so much that you could die for her." Brooke admitted. "It's about time that you don't deny it anymore."_

"_But it's not simple." Nathan sighed_

"_What is not simple, Nate?" Brooke asked._

"_I mean… Haley doesn't love me. She likes me, yeah, but like her best friend. Okay, I'm still her best friend and I always will be but I love her so much." Nathan said with sad eyes._

"_What makes you think that? I know Haley and she loves you too. Geez! You guys are stupid!" Brooke signed desperately._

"_Thanks for the compliment." Nathan almost smiled._

"_You are welcome, Scott." Brooke replied._

"_Anyway, every time you say something like 'hey loverbirds' or 'Hey lovers' or even 'you are gonna get married before your 20th birthday' she always roll her eyes, look away and say something negative." Nathan explained_

"_Awww… what did you think she was thinking huh? You don't say anything either… so she guesses that you don't care or something like that." Brooke smiled "Now, come on future tutor husband, let's join our friends."_

"_But, you won't say anything to anybody else about this conversation, right?" Nathan asked to Brooke, just to make sure she won't open her mouth. I mean … you know Brooke, right?_

"_No, I won't. But now that you have admitted you feelings for her, I'll try to make Haley admit them too." Brooke smiled again._

"_Oh, god." Nathan said, following Brooke._

_** End of FlashBack **_

"But, how Peyton can know about it? She wasn't there." Haley said, trying to push away the main subject.

"I was in the bathroom, and I've heard the whole conversation." Peyton answered.

"Oh…" Was all Haley could say for the moment. This revelation shocked her, a lot.

"So, you believe us, right?" Brooke asked with hurry in her voice.

"I can believe that it happened. But it was a while ago, you know. He probably doesn't remember that her had this conversation with you." Haley replied.

"Psff… what you don't know is that I had a little conversation with him lately." Brooke added.

"Really? You didn't tell me that." Peyton almost yelled.

"Silly Brooke." Brooke laughed.

"So, what did he say?" Haley asked curiously to Brooke.

"Well, it was two weeks ago and we were –" Brooke started but couldn't finish her sentence because of a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" Peyton yelled toward the door.

"Are you okay? It's been a while…" Jake said, on the other side of the door.

"Yeah, we are coming." Brooke replied, making a note to herself to continue this conversation tonight.

"Here you are." Jake said while the girls were coming out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, and still alive. Lucky you!" Peyton joked.

"Very funny, babe." Jake replied. But after his reply, there was an uncomfortable silence between the two. They weren't on the best of terms since his proposal. Okay, he had listened to one of her conversation, and knew that she was sorry and she wanted to marry him and mostly that she was scared, but he was waiting for her to come to him and tell him that. "You know, Brooke, Lucas is very pale, you should check on him. I think the new is the cause."

"Okay, I'll make sure he is fine." Brooke answered.

"Hey…uh… Haley." Nathan said as the girls were entering the living room.

"Hey…uh… Nate." Haley said, blushing a little. _Uh! Why does he need to be so sexy in this damn t-shirt! Okay, look away. I SAID LOOK AWAY! Crap, it's not working. _Haley thought while she was smiling stupidly at Nathan.

"So…uh… what were you talking about?" Nathan said trying to look away from Haley.

"You." Brooke replied.

"OHHHH! Five dollars each guys! What did I say, huh?" Nathan laughed, while Jake and Lucas were giving their money to Nate.

"You, guys, made a bet about 'guessing' what we were talking about?" Brooke shot

"Ummm… No." Lucas lied. But you see, Lucas is far from being a good liar.

"Unbelievable!" Brooke said lifting her hands in the air. "Why did Nathan win?'

"I guessed that you were talking about me." Nathan answered to Brooke.

"Okay, I have to admit that he really won. We were talking about him." Brooke admitted.

"I'm hot huh?" Nathan said to Haley and smiled.

"In your dreams Scott!" Haley shot back still smiling. _Or in mines… oh yeah…in mines. _Haley thought. _Uh! What the heck did I say? Ewwww._

"Or in yours." Nathan said with a sexy voice.

_What ? _Haley thought

"No way." Haley replied while she tried to push away her thought

Nathan and Haley continued to argue like this while Peyton, Brooke and Lucas were arguing on something else. You could definitely tell that there was some tension in the air. And that the girls had big secrets. How did Jake notice that? We don't know, but he did.

"OKAY, STOP IT, GUYS. Something is up in this damn room. There is too much tension. So someone needs to tell us what's going on." Jake yelled.

"You also need to take chill pills." Haley mumbled under her breath wondering if one of the girls where going to say something about her secret.

"What did you say?" Jakes asked to Haley.

"Never mind." Haley replied.

"So, what's wrong?" Jake asked again

"Haley-loves-Nathan, she-told-us." Peyton say as fast as she could.

"WHAT?" Nathan yelled in surprise.

"She is so gonna strangle you, P. Sawyer." Brooke smiled.

"What else?" Jake asked

"huh?" Brooke said

"What else is up?" Jake said "It's not just Haley's secret, there is something else."

"I'm the one who's pregnant." Peyton finally said as tears were falling on her cheeks.

At this moment, nobody said anything, not knowing what to say.

_**-End of Chapter-**_

**_I'm sorry for the…well… not so good chapter. I know that nothing happened beside Peyton's pregnancy. The Naley will start in the next chapter. I can promise you some Brucas and a Jeyton talk too. I'll try to update tomorrow, but I can't promise anything about that. Keep reading and I hope you still enjoy it._**

_**Don't forget to write a little review. Even if it takes you like… 3 words… I'll be totally fine with that. Thank you again for reviewing.**_

_**Take care of you!**_

_**mary**_


End file.
